Benang Merah
by kharisma shima
Summary: "Di saat orang yang kau sayang ternyata bukan jodohmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Wonkyu slight Changkyu Eunhae. Newbie author :D update chap 2
1. Chapter 1

Benang Merah~~

Author : K. Shima

Cast : Wonkyu slight ChangKyu, Eunhae

Rate : T

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, rada gaje 'w'

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^o^ new author

Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa di bilang cukup luas. Sebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur ukuran queen size. Terlihat namja cantik yang tertidur dengan lelap. Wajahnya sangat damai layaknya seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Cahaya yang masuk dari sela sela jendela membuat namja cantik itu terbangun. "nghmmm" eluhnya. "jam berapa sekarang.." tanyanya pada diri sendiri.. "CHO KYUHYUN! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAU TERLAMBAT UNTUK UPACARA PENERIMAAN MAHASISWA BARUU" teriak Cho Heechul aka ibunda kyuhyun yang bergender namja. Setelah mendengar umma nya kyuhyun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. _Yakk bagaimana aku bisa terlambat bangun. Perasaan tadi malam aku sudah memasang alarm. Semoga saja senior di kampusku tidak galak-galak._ Kyuhyun pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah 15 menit mandi dan bersiap-siap Kyuhyun turun untuk sarapan bersama umma dan appanya.

* * *

"Kyuu apa kau sudah menyiapakan barang barangmu" Tanya Cho Heechul umma Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. sudah umma" jawab kyuhyun.

"Perlengkapan mandi?"

"sudah umma"

"Baju-baju mu?"

"ne sudah"

"Gadget dan pspmu?"

"selalu aku bawa umma"

"Kyu jangan lupakan obatmu" nasehat Cho Kangin aka appa kyuhyun.

"sudah appa"

"Ne sebaiknya kalian cepar pergi sebelum terlambat" ujar Heechul. "Ne" jawab kangin dan kyuhyun bersamaan. "Hati-hati disana kyuu" ujar heechul dengan sedih. "ne umma tenang saja. Kyuu akan pulang jika ada waktu senggang" jawab kyuhyun untuk menenangkan hati ummanya. Setelah mengecup pipi umma nya sekilas kyuhyun dan kangin pun berangkat

* * *

Hari ini kyuhyun akan menjadi mahasiswa baru di Mama University salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Ujian masuk universitas ini bisa dibilang lumayan susah. Banyak test yang harus diikuti dan beruntung Kyuhyun dapat di terima di Mama University. Di mama university semua mahasiswa diwajibkan untuk tinggal di kamar yang di sediakan. Oleh karena itu Heechul sangat sedih di tinggal putra semata wayangnya.

_Akhirnya sampai juga. _"Kyuu hati hati di sana jika ada keperluan yang kau butuhkan bilang saja pada appa ne" ujar Kangin. "siap appa" balas kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memasuki Mama University. "Hei kau" panggil seseorang. "Apa kau mahasiswa baru?"tanyanya lagi. Kyuhyun mengganguk. "Kajja ikuti aku" perintah namja tersebut. Sepertinya itu salh satu sunbae nya. Kyuhyun mengikuti sunbae tersebut yang diketahu bernama Shim Changmin yang tertera dalam name tag nya. "Siapa namamu" Tanya changmin. "Cho Kyuhyun sunbae" jawab kyuhyun. "kau murid jurusan bisnis dan untuk sementara kau tinggal di kelas B" terangnya.

**Kyuhyun pov**

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas yang sunbae tadi sebutkan. Kelasnya lumayan bagus dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Aku memilih duduk di tengah. Di sebelah kanan terlihat dua orang namja yang asik mengobrol. Ah… benang merah. Benang merah, benang yang menghubungkan satu sama lain. Aku sudah bisa melihatnya sejak kecil. Pernah aku bertanya pada umma dan appa. Ternyata umma juga bisa melihatnya. Seperti suatu anugerah tuhan. Ne sepertinya aku bisa membantu mereka berdua untuk bersatu. Aku berjalan menuju mereka dan berkenalan dengan mereka. "Annyeong Kyuhyun imnida" ujarku menggenalkan diri.

tbc

Nee baru segitu 'w' mind to Review ? shima masih newbie mohon bantuannya ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Benang Merah~~

Author : K. Shima

Cast : Wonkyu slight ChangKyu, Eunhae

Rate : T

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, rada gaje 'w'

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^o^

Kedua namja tersebut melihat ke arahku. "Ohh, Hai Lee Donghae imnida" jawab salah satu namja. "Lee Hyukjae imnida" ucap namja yang mempunyai gummy smile. "Kalian mahasiswa baru jurusan apa" tanyaku. "Kami berdua jurusan music. Sepertinya kelas ini hanya untuk kelompok awal saja untuk acara penerimaan murid baru" teranng Donghae. Aku hanya menggangguk mendentar penjelasan Donghae. Kuperhatikan kedua jari kelingking mereka. Benang itu lagi… Benang merah yang saling terhubung satu sama lain. Yang menghubungkan siapa jodoh orang tersebut. Aku dapat melihat siapa jodoh orang tersebut jika mereka saling berdekatan. Tapi untuk jodohku sendiri aku tidak tahu. Eomma bilang aku sebenarnya bisa melihat siapa jodohku hanya saja sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melihatnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat siapa jodoh orang lain saja. Eomma bilang benang itu akan terlihat jika kedua orang tersebut sudah saling bertemu. "Kyuhyun apa kau sudah tahu akan tinggal di kamar mana'' Tanya Hyukjae. "Aku belum tahu bagaimana dengan kalian"tanyaku. "well, aku dan dongahae satu kamar bersama 2 namja lainnya yaitu Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook" terang donghae. "Kalian tahu darimana tentang roommate kalian?". "Kau bisa melihatnya di papan pengumuman". "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu untuk melihatnya ne".

Author pov

Kyuhyun pergi keluar kelas. Sepertinya pengarahan kepada murid baru akan dilakukan setengah jam lagi. Kyuhyun memilih untuk melihat siapa roommate nya. Disitu tertera dia akan sekamar dengan Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, dan Wu Yifan. _Well aku penasaran bagaimana sifat sifat roomateku._

* * *

Pengarahan mengenai mahasiswa baru sudah selesai dari tadi sore. Agak melelahkan memang. Hari ini Kyuhyun telah bertemu dengan roomatenya. **Wu Yifan** yang ternyata mahasiswa baru dan satu kelas dengannya di kelas tampan yang berasal dari Negara China. Wu Yifan atau sering di panggil Kris itu sama seperti Kyuhyun yang mengambil jurusan bisnis. Minggu depan setiap mahasiswa baru akan memulai pelajaran sesuai dengan jurusan yang mereka pilih. **Shim Changmin**, senior yang tadi pagi menunjukan dimana letak kelasnya. Changmin yang bisa dibilang tampan itu cukup asik untuk diajak berteman. **Choi Siwon, **Kyuhyun belum sempat berkenalan dengan Siwon tapi dia tau Siwon adalah salah satu sunbae nya. Kyuhyun sempat meilhat Changmin dan Siwon yang sedang mengobrol.

Kyuhyun sampai di kamar 217. Dia membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak di kunci."Hai kyu" sapa kris yang telah ada di dalam kamar. Kamar 217 ini bisa dibilang seperti apartement. Terdapat dapur yang bersatu dangan ruang makan, ruang rekreasi, dan 2 kamar. "Oh.. Hai Kris. Kris dimana kamarmu?". "Kamarku yang sebelah kanan sepertinya kita akan tinggal sekamar kyu". "Hmm tidak buruk. Aku ke kamar ya. Aku sangat lelah". "Baiklah selamat beristirahat."

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar sebelah kanan. Terdapat dua single bed. Dua meja kecil. Dua lemari. Satu televise. Dan satu sofa panjang. Kamar mandi terletak di sebelah kanan. Kyuhyun pun mulai menata barang-barangnya. Setelah selesai menata barang-barangnya karena terlalu lelah dia pun tertidur dengan nyaman.

* * *

"Nghnn" eluh kyuhyun. _Jam berapa ini?. _ Kyuhyun melihat jam yang terletak di meja kecil sampan tempat tidurnya. _Hah.. jam 12 malam. Berarti aku tertidur 3 jam._ Terlihat di ranjang sebelah Kris yang telah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Kyuhyun yang merasa haus pun beranjak dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Tpergierdengar pintu kamar yang terbuka. Terlihat Changmin dan Siwon yang baru saja kembali. "Kau anak baru?" Tanya Siwon. "Ne.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ujarku memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Choi Siwon dan dia Shim Changmin cepatlah tidur besok jadwal untuk mahasiswa baru sangatlah padat" jelasnya. "Ne sunbae"ucapku. Setelah itu Siwon pergi ke kamarnya."Hmmm Cho Kyuhyun. Kau anak baru yang tadi pagi kan?" Tanya Changmin. "Ne sunbae" jawabku. "Manis juga" ucap Changmin sambil pergi menuju kamarnya. Mendengar ucapan Changmin membuat pipinya merona. Dan menambahkan kesan manis dan cantik untuk kyuhyun.

* * *

Hari ini seperti yang dikatakan Siwon jadwal untuk mahasiswa baru sangatlah padat. Materi di berikan full dari pagi sampai sore. Kyuhyun pun sudah mulai akrab dengan Kris, Eunhyuk aka Hyukjae,Donghae. Dia juga berkenalan dengan Yesung,Ryeowook, Chanyeol,dan Baekhyun. Beruntung tutor untuk kelas B adalah Changmin. Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan Changmin. Bahkan terkadang Changmin terus menerus menggodanya. Sangat terlihat bahwa Changmin menyukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan tak sadar bahwa benang merahnya sudah mulai terlihat.

Tbc

Yeayy sudah update~ Kkk untuk saat ini shima masih ngambil pair Changkyu. Wonkyu nya belum di keluarin kkk. Nee mianhae masih dikit dikit nulisnya. Belum bisa nulis banyak banyak ._.v Shima mau jawab review ne ^o^

Wonkyufa : nee untuk saat ini belum bisa lihat~ nanti kita lihat kelanjutannya kkk

Missjelek : ini sudah update~

: jinjja? Shima malah baru tau ada komik yang begitu

2143 : Ga mistik sih ini mah hanya imajinasi shima saja :D

Nee Gomawo untuk yang sudah review/fav/follow lop yuu :3 kkkk


End file.
